


Laissez les bons temps rouler!

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Mardi Gras, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Lafayette just wants to treat his babies, and they want nothing more than to go.Who knew Mardi Gras would end up even better than their dreams- and some of those get a little heated.





	1. Chapter 1

Lafayette watched curiously through the glass windows leading onto the balcony. The double doors were wide open, letting in the first nice breeze since winter started, making their apartment smell crisp and fresh. The record player had been moved outside, very outdated thing it was, but it added character, the scratched up tune seeming much more appealing than the clearness of a bluetooth speaker. A record was turning for the world to hear, jazz music emitting from the golden horn like a call, outdated it seemed once again, but that only added to the fun.

Alex and John danced around each other, seductively shaking their hips and tangoing across the white patio, dauntlessly stepping over the edge every spin, or every dip, jumping back to the ground with an exaggerated spin. Lafayette himself knew only of slow dances, of holding your partner close and whispering to them, words of love and care- but this seemed much more intriguing. The way the twirled around each other, but never let their distance impare on the love dancing beside them, rutting their hips with each chance they got. The moves were fast, eagerly throwing each other and stretching their arms long distances, only to spin back into each others eager arms. Just to do it again.

The moves confused him. Why dance with each other if you are not… dancing with each other? Isn’t the point of having a partner to be close? Slow? Soft and sweet? This was none of the above, the frantic moves fun and sexy, something you’d expect in a bar, not because one was eager to show a little skin on top of a balcony in the early morning sun. The day was still young, still waiting to be planned and played… assuming as such a Sunday morning would be, though not at church but with each other. Typically they’d already be out the door, flaunting the streets of New York city, holding each other like a treasure- Or maybe they’d spend the entirety of the morning in bed, loving like there would never be another day again.

But today was different.

He’d woken up late, guilty feelings burning from sleeping so deeply. Normally John would wake up last, like their youngling who needed to be cared for- breakfast already made and served, sweet and light. Alex would bring the bitter coffee, spice it up for them despite his own preferences, setting it alongside pancakes or toast. Then John would come, rubbing tired eyes and yawning, yearning for Papi and Daddy. He’d cry for their attention, sometimes subtle, sometimes needy. It was cute, endearing, his heart swelling with affection for his lovers with every small shift.

Sometimes it was silent, fearful or uncertain. Lafayette wasn’t sure how he felt about those days, when John would bite his tongue instead of letting them in. Lafayette would always notice, always, from the lack of internal presence to something as small as looking away from them. He needed confirmation. Consultation. Needed to be sure Daddy loved him, and Papi still adored him, even after the spit such cruel words at him before. They would never hesitate to deliver, showering him with praise while he cried his last tears, giving him the affection he never seemed to get when they had sex.

That seemed to be what had him worried. John and Alex didn’t try to wake him, their minds elsewhere. His expression was hurting, looking as he had been abandoned, but that is not what he felt. He just felt… out of place. He should have known they were awake, should have slept like a new father watching for his child, strung in to every rustle, every sign. He chewed his lip in fascination. This was a side he had yet to be introduced to, the one they were hiding. But not in spite of him, never in spite of him, in spite of themselves. They were sharing a bond, their bodies swinging in ways he didn’t recognize, something for  _ them _ .

It wasn’t that he needed to be a part of their bond. He only asked that they tell him why they wore sadness.

He only ask that they not break his heart over something small they would not ask him for.

It was obvious to him, they wanted something, yearned for a freedom they could not afford. It was the same expression they liked to own when he paid for large gifts, or trips, feeling guilty or insignificant. He tries to tell them they are not,  _ they never will be _ , and they agree but something lingers. That small feeling lingers. More real than a headspace, and much longer. Much harder to take care of, especially when he couldn’t read past the mask they like to shade in.

The dancing was fast, the love slow. It clashed beautifully, like when it rains but the sun it brighter than ever, making the world glow like thousands of stars in the middle of the day. A swift elegance was present, hard to tell but easy to see upon notice, the rash moves requiring much trust and coordination. It was obviously not planned, the steps they took, but they knew each other and that was all it took for it to work like a well oiled machine. Still, it hurt that he could not understand the sad.

His eyes drifted shut, the music dying down as the record needle ran out of track, simpleng his expression to one of peace. But he let it fall. Why would he hide when that is exactly what he wished not of them? He was almost surprised when the footsteps silence for less than a moment- long enough to reset the point of the record, and replay the song.

The melodic music flooded his ears again, making him recall something he’d heard on the street the last time they ventured from their home. It was a jazz band, playing for nothing but applause, which they such did deserve. It was wonderfully played, bringing their home of New Orleans with them, the middle of a busy street becoming the center of a self-loving state. He didn’t miss the way John and Alex shared glances, dividing that same happy-sad look in their smiles.

It was  _ powerful _ .  _ Wonderful _ . But sad.

And for everything, Laf did not know how to fix it.

It wasn’t until the song died for the third time that day, that Laf realized he’d watched his everything spin around each other, hope springing in their features. It wasn’t until that third song ended that Laf made the smallest of connections, devising the simplest of plans, letting the early morning sun lift his expression. Something he’s never done to his lover before. He had to be gentle, but that wasn’t the shocker, he had to  _ ask _ . He didn’t know everything, and sure as hell didn’t understand everything about his precious babies, but he’d thought he had to. Never, had he just realized, after the ending of their third dance, would he be asked to know everything.

It was so  _ simple,  _ but daringly hard.

Never would he want to disappoint his lovers, they were more than everything to him, but he’d never forget those sad smiles if he let them be.

~~~

Alex felt John fall against him, his weight bearing more than it had all morning. Out of breath and panting, he pulled them both over to the balcony, looking over streets and buildings, the sun rising before their eyes. John allowed him to pull, curling up on the long cushioned bench that lined the edge, laying his head on his elbows resting on the rather large sill.

“Why do we do this to ourselves?” He asked, voice wondering. Sad.

“Baby boy?” Alex turned his head, voice just as breathless.

“I mean, we try to save up every year- but we just  _ can’t _ . With college classes and the costs and-” He broke off, not trusting his voice. A beat passed before his confidence returned, voice slightly stronger, “I don’t even know why I want to go so bad.”

“Probably the same reason we ever want to do anything.”

“But this is different. Most of those other things passed, changed,  _ disappear _ . But this stayed, for  _ years _ , ‘Lex. I just-”

“I know. I know exactly how you feel, and it hurts me just as much. Because this is something so trivial, it seems wrong to ask or accept anything less than out own work. We work our asses off, only for it to never add up.” Alex took a shuddering breath, “I think…” He paused, pulling John into his arms, “The only reason we want to go so bad, is because we want a  _ freedom _ of a sort.”

John pushed himself into Alex, looking up at him. “I-I don’t understand.”

“We want something  _ different _ , something big, elegant, fun. Not that we’re sick of New York, we just want something a little closer to home.”

“South Carolina isn’t known for big events.”

“I never had a chance…”

“Mama used to take me.”

Alex sucked in a harsh breath. Sensitive. This was fragile ground.

“We’d celebrate together, and I dreamed of taking her to one of those balls. When I had enough money, I swore-” Tears beaded on his eyelashes, wiping his face on Alex’s shoulder, who couldn’t care in the slightest at the wet. Alex whispered choruses of ‘I know’ his voice softer than John’s ever heard. It only made more tears spill, shaking out screams instead of letting his throat cry.

He cried until nothing else was left, his feelings gone, his pain evaporated. He cried until the sadness left him with Alex, so they could get through another day.

But today was different.

He felt Laf sit down next to him, but he didn’t try to take him from Alex. He just sat. Listened. Observed. It was comfortable, knowing both of them were there, and one of them understood. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t scary, or sad. It was a treasure, a luxury John wished would never leave.

Tea wafted aimlessly around them, the smell of herbs and mint soothing him. He turned over when he felt strong enough, tears at bay and screams silenced. Laf didn’t pry, handing each of them a cup of tea. Alex’s smelt strong of something he was unaware of, but very familiar with. It was a dream elixir, one drunk on the nights John would wake up scared, crying, needing cuddles and something warm to calm him. It was for sleep. John’s was the exact opposite, it smelled cheerful, happy. It was for those nights he felt unloved, needed something to kick him into gear, at least long enough for them to soothe him. Assure him.

Lafayette knew something, he always did.

He always seemed to know when something was wrong, and exactly how to react. But this was different. He too seemed like he needed help, and for once, John found it  _ wonderful _ . He felt closer to him. That Lafayette wasn’t some sort of untouchable god, so perfect and so arrogantly elegant. He was flustered, shaken.  _ He didn’t know what to do _ . John’s heart picked up pace, feeling Alex’s too. At least they were on the same page.

“I-I hope I am not intruding.” John took note of his face, high and scared. Subtly gentle. They both shook their heads, John not trusting his voice just yet.

“Of course not.” Alex’s chest rumbled with his words, vibrating with every sound, playing with the wisps of John’s curls.

“It is just… you’ve been distant lately. In your heads I mean…” He grumbled to himself, humiliated by his slipping English. It wasn’t easy for him to speak when he was troubled, the turmoil messing with his mind. It brightened their spirits, how utterly adorable it was when Laf got frustrated, sounding like a small child. He rolled his eyes, but their was no anger behind the gesture, smiling softly, their giggles making it worth the struggle.

“I only ask for you to tell me what is troubling you?”

They remained silent.

“Should I take a guess?” John sat up, turning to Alex. he gave him a querying glance, Alex smiling.

“Go for it.”

He took several small guesses, from things less likely plausible than what they really wanted, asking if it had relations to food, or if they wanted a kitten, or even if the sex was unsatisfying. They were both quick to deny that one, each knowing full well it was beyond satisfying, it was beyond words, planting firm kisses to his face. It wasn’t until multiple tries later that he began to understand slightly more.

“Are you wishing for something at all?” A nod, from John, trailing his fingers up Laf’s stomach. “Is for something you can buy?” John tilted his head, his expression unclear from Laf’s position.

“That’s a hard question to answer… yes and no?”

That gave Laf a little more than they thought it would.

“So you are wishing for something you need money to achieve, but that’s only half.” Laf concluded, making John and Alex stare dumbfoundedly from below. Matching expressions of shock looked up at him, breaking only when they took another sip of their tea.

“It’s a trip.” John sighed, burying his face into Alex’s chest. His voice was loaded, hanging so close to the edge of the cliff, one wrong word and he’d fall off that edge. “We want to go somewhere.”

Lafayette pouted, making John give a confused eyebrow, raising one in suspicion. “And I’m assuming, you did not plan on taking me?”

A tremor ran up his spine, but it was one of… excitement. Alex choked, swallowing the rest of the tea in his mouth before coughing.

“Because, of course, I would pay for myself- I am very aware of how you feel about my money.”

Of course they did. They hated feeling so  _ useless _ , Lafayette could do whatever he wanted- his parents were rich beyond anything they felt they could compare. But they  _ wanted  _ to compare, though they don't know why. Like they needed to prove they could take care of themselves, afford their own luxuries, even when they didn’t have to.

_ They had been this close to affording a trip… they were only off by a little _ . Alex let his eyes flutter shut. He groaned.

“I just hate it! Everything is so effortless for you, and you can still provide for us, but we just… can’t. I just wanted to do something for you. For Us. But I couldn’t.” He sounded so defeated, broken, it made their hearts shatter. John curled around himself, agreeing, with his silence.

Lafayette only nodded, letting the silence hang in the air. Giving them all time to think, to process, to love.

~~~

“ _ Daddy!” _ John pulled at the silky ribbon tying him to the headboard, crying out. “I  _ was _ good! ‘Lex’s fault!” Lafayette chuckled carrying something over to the blindfolded body right next to John’s.

Alex was trapped by red ribbon, dark in contrast to his white one, a gag separating his teeth. Drool was slipping past the bonds, Alex’s body permanently arched off the bed from the constant simulation from the dilido pushed so far up John wouldn’t be able to see it, even without the leather strap keeping it in. John looked down into his own lap, his erection hard, flushed, Lafayette dipped between his legs.

He was pushing them apart, two fingers covered in lube, pushing in. John moaned, his eyes rolling back, pleasure making his body shake. But it was nothing compared to what Alex was feeling, which only made what happened next even worse.

Alex was pushed back on the vibrations, letting them take root deep inside, the constant pressure being too much, but not enough. He cried past the gag, the noises muffled greatly, but still very there, his cock untouched and burning with need. Lafayette leaned up, pressing a kiss to John’s lips, his stomach brushing against John’s aching dick forcing a crying out.

“Shh, none of that.” John shivered, he was being so gentle-  _ but why _ ?

John almost mewled when the ring was slipped on, his body pushing away instinctively. Then it started  _ burning _ , a cold fire pulsing through him.

“Daddy! I don’t like this one!” Next to him, Alex shifted, Fire and Ice lube always getting quite a reaction out of him,  much unlike John. “ _ Daddy!” _

He only got a chuckle, feeling the dip between his legs disperse, confusion and need twitching under his skin. He pulled at the headboard, wanting  _ something _ , anything other than feeling like his dick was being shrouded in toothpaste. Laf turned into the closet, making John squirm. He whispered to Alex everything he saw, Laf getting out chastity belts, cages, lingerie, along with a large assortment of other toys.

Then he pulled out two suitcases. Already packed.

Alex whimpered when the dialogue stopped, leaving him shadowed. He shifted, crossing his legs in a weak attempt to ease the pressure building in his naval, trying to push his thighs against himself.

“Daddy?”

“Please take off Alex’s blindfold please.” John stayed perfectly still, waiting for Lafayette to come over and untie the ribbon. He gave an exasperated sigh, “Well- use your mouth!” He sauntered back into the closet, leaving John to stare emptily at the space his body just occupied.

Alex pushed himself as close as he could, his head bending past his arms uncomfortably. John mimicked him, thankful the knot was easy- which only stirred his mental pot.  _ Means he planned this _ . He ripped it off, his teeth aching from the obtrusion, sighing when his head was back in a normal position, Alex doing the same. Or at least what he could with the gag still firm between his lips, the ball wedging them open.

Lafayette came back out, carrying to matching pairs of grey sweatpants, and t-shirts. Alex moaned beside him, turning his head to see his eyes wide and panting past the gag. The soundly vibrations had stopped, indicating the ending of the ruthless shaking for Alex, his body visibly relaxing.

“I have planned out a… little trip for us.” He paused, giving a sheepish smile before pulling identical white boxes, out from behind his back. He placed them in front of each boy, Alex’s tied by a ribbon matching the one above his head, John’s a soft pretty pink. They felt the mood shift, Lafayette pulling back slightly. He approached John first, untying the ribbon from the headboard, but not his arms, doing the same to Alex, keeping their wrist bound together. He helped sit them up, pushing the boxes closer to them.

A shared note sat between the creases of two boxes, excitement weaving between Alex and John, their bodies reacting accordingly.

“Laf?” Alex’s voice was shaky, the dildo still locked in by the belt. His cock was just under the band used to keep it on, rubbing it into the bed. Precome spilled from the tip, dirtying the white duvet.

“ _ Oui, Mon Chou? _ ” He shifted, squeezing his body between them. Alex hid his red face in his shoulder, grinding down harder.

“W-what’s the o-o-occasion?” He whimpered, trying to still his hips, but to no avail.

“Why don’t you see to find out?” Both pairs of eyes turned to John, who’d remained relatively silent the whole time. His cock was hard in the ring, but burning from the lube, painfully reminding him of what he couldn’t have, looking to Laf’s clothed crotch. He too shifted his hips along the mattress, but only to disguise his distaste for the lube, hoping pleasure would keep it undermined.

Alex was a mess, overly sensitive to every touch Laf allowed him, leaving John to the card. He untied both ribbons to get to the yellowed parchment, feeling it crinkle beneath his fingers. He read,

“To my loves, who deserve everything and more…” He bit his lip, staving off any noises he was to make, “But can not seem to bear the thought of taking what is given. It is, after all, what I choose to do with my money, but your choice to decide if you want it-”

“I’ve planned this trip,” Laf cut him off, reciting from the card as if my memory. “Since I heard of your desire to attend. Please allow me to take you- to pamper you like my princesses-” Alex whimpered, his hips stuttering, “-Happy valentine’s day-”

“Love, Lafayette.” John finished, his voice no more than a whisper. “Oh, Laf… what did you do?” The question itself seemed quite vaguely crude, but his voice challenged.

“Open the box… eh, and perhaps maybe open it for our dear Alexander as well.” They giggled while Alex groaned, shifting back on the dildo. “Oh, and perhaps I am to tell you’d be better off  _ not _ wasting yourself right now.” He added, his breath hot in Alex’s ear. “For if you allow me to take you, I will reward you a great deal.”

Both of them forced suppressed shivers down, their minds spinning. When Laf promised a reward- they  _ always _ got a reward. Alex forced his hips still, closing his legs to make it final, hoping that would steady him enough. John felt his fingers shake with thrill against the box, his knuckles white from holding back. He eagerly clenched his teeth, tipping off the lid.

A mask. A beautiful mask, weaved with purples greens and golds, gems shining brightly. Feathers and gems tucked into a corner, elaborately beautiful, mixing the colors of…  _ Mardi Gras. _ He looked down at the bottom of the box, Laf’s elegant scroll of twisted cursive seated.

_ Laissez les bons temps rouler! _

John almost shrieked, beside him, Alex’s gasp said it all.

“Let the good times roll.” He whispered, then repeated it again. Louder, his smile singing. “Let the good times roll!” He screamed, giving an excited shudder.

“Don’t tell me-” John started, standing on the bed, his heart pumping wildly.  _ This was too good to be true. _

“Happy Valentines day, my loves…” Laf said calmly, reaching deeper inside the pale white box. He pulled out a matching lingerie set, making John’s heart soar.

“Prepare yourself,  _ Mon Cheri,  _ we are going to New Orleans!”


	2. Chapter 2

John stared, open mouthed and wide eyed, his body shaking. He thumbed over the jewels of the mask, his fingers trembling with delight. Next to him, Alex was still letting out small screams, wrapping Lafayette in his arms, biting at his neck and clothes, trying to stifle his excitement. Lafayette was accepting the bites and kisses, pulling Alex into his lap, pulling John in with his free arm. John accepted it, letting Laf pull him across the mattress with effortless ease. He toppled into their embrace, showering Laf with affection right next to Alex.

They pushed him to the bed, the excitement temporarily pushed to the backs of their minds, exchanging longer, much more heated kisses. John moved to the side, licking at Laf’s ear and biting the shell, working his way down his neck. Alex stayed near his face, kissing his lips and chin, following John. He slipped his hand down to Laf’s hips, running his fingers over them lightly, grazing over the sensitive flesh. He looked up to him through his eyelashes, mouth hovering over his nipple, his breath hot through the cloth. Laf gave him a nod, allowing him to lower his head, his lips warm through the cloth, licking and sucking at the bud. He shuddered, feeling John on the other side of his body, his erection pressed against his leg.

John slunk lower down his body, pushing his hips against his leg, the cock ring still tight around his base. His hand trailed ever lower to where Laf’s own cock was restrained by the tight confines of his pants, his hand hovering right over-

“As much as I would love to continue,” Laf sat up against Alex’s protesting whines, John shrinking, “We have a plane we need to catch.”

Alex grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and covering how aroused he actually was. He blushed, balancing his arms on his bent knees, his eyes widening in realization, “ _Now?”_

He gave a curt nod, pursing his lips, “It is very sudden, yes, but that is why I have already done the packing…” He pointed to the two suitcases, “I finished last night, so you would suspect anything to be missing…” He smiled past their pouts, “ _Mon amours,_ this does not mean we need to end out fun!” He clapped, watching them perk up.

John was first to recover, hopping off the bed excitedly, his cock on full display, standing patiently at the foot of the bed. Alex followed begrudgingly, cheering up remarkable fast when he saw the masks, reminding him of exactly what he was in for. Lafayette trailed around behind them, pulling at the sweatpants he set on the suitcases, putting them on the bed in front of them. But no underwear. John opened his mouth to voice his concern letting die off in an instant. The toys Laf took from the closet earlier made a second appearance, lining up right above the two lingerie sets. John swallowed, feeling Alex shake next to him.

“I will give you a choice…” He paused, looking to John, giving him time to notice exactly what was in front of him. None of the dildos were metal, neither when and of the clasps on any belts. He was even able to tell the cages were not metal, but were, in fact, some sort of plastic wiring. The luster was obviously fake, but not necessarily cheap, drawing in a breath. Laf planned on making them wear this the _entire time_.

“You can wear a plug the entire time, as well a cage only for the half, or the vibrator, but I will have control over the remote. Alex will get the other one.” Alex’s mouth fell open, a retort fast to his lips, but Lafayette was faster. He quickly slipped the ring off John, the belt off Alex and the plug was removed. Alex fell onto John, his body still sensitive from the teasing, shuddering in his arms. Lafayette threw them onto the bed, running his hands down their bodies.

He leaned over John, stretching up to his ear. “Which, _Mon Cherie?”_ He whispered, pressing himself into John’s ass. John moaned, his voice high.

“T-the vibrator, D-daddy… please?” He pushed his face into covers, blushing redder than a tomato. Alex pouted, but Laf paid no mind to it, “Would you like to prep him, _Mon Chou?_ ” His voice was softer, making Alex hesitate, biting back anything snarky. He nodded, pushing John’s legs so his ass was in the air, lowering his mouth to it.

He gave a few kitten licks, making John whine. He was careful, making sure to be messy about it, getting saliva everywhere. He could feel John, physically restraining himself from grinding onto Alex’s face, whimpers falling in a steady stream from his mouth. He used it as a makeshift lube bringing his finger up to the pool and dipping it in. He pushed in steadily, kissing John past his mewls. He was already still pretty loose from before, so it didn’t take too long before he was ready.

Alex almost choked when he felt a finger on him, circling his rim. He shook, his legs almost failing from their kneeling position. “Do not stop on my account,” He handed Alex the vibrator, eyes going wide. It was pretty big, large even, which was different than Laf’s usual approach to situations like this.

Normally when they were out in public, it would be easy to safe-word, or they could just head home, so something this big was never a problem. But in the middle of an airport, full of tons of people, then on an airplane… that was completely different. John would definitely be able to feel this, and it might not be the most comfortable, whether from its size or where it most definitely will be pressing.

“Laf, are you sure?” He questioned, moaning out when he felt a finger slip inside.

“Positive, John can always call red.”

Alex nodded, biting his lip against the obscene noises building at his lips. He brought the toy up to John’s ass, slipping it between his cheeks. “Ready, baby?” John nodded, face still submerged in the covers. He pushed in the very tip, making John gasp. Slowly he added more, and slowly John’s face lifted from the bed, his mouth opening wider with every added inch. He cried out, pushing back on it eagerly, his body aching for more.

“T-touch me, please, Papi- touch me!” He pushed his hips back, then forward, not sure which way he wanted to go. Alex snaked his hand around John’s hips, tugging at the base of his cock, then up to the head. John wailed, Alex’s hand feeling _amazing_ matched with the pressure of the toy. It was so big, _so big_ , his rim was stretched so far, his walls _aching_ wonderfully.

But it stopped. All too soon.

“Papi!”

He turned around, Alex’s weight still heavy on him, but his hand gone. His eyes were half-lidded, mouth wide and saliva dripping from it. His eyebrows were knitted, groans escaping. The look of shear pleasure on his face made John’s balls ache, his dick twitching, forgiving Alex for the lack of stimulation. Alex pressed his cheek into John's back, crying out in pain.

“Baby girl?” It was amazing how fast John could switch if he needed to. As long as he wasn't too deep, he would always be ready to jump back up.

Alex pulled away from Laf, revealing his flushed cock… trapped between the crisscrosses of a cage. A sudden innocence fell upon them, Alex lifted his arms like a lost child, small and desperate. Laf sympathetically wrapped him in his arms, planting kisses to his temples, carrying him bridal style. He set him down on a little chair in the corner of their room, grabbing the lingerie set for Alex.

John grabbed his two, dazzled by the intricate design. He pulled it on, stepping to the full length mirror. The panties were rather long, reaching over his belly button, the sheer gold fabric doing nothing to contain his arousal. The top was laced with purple, shimmering with glitter and jewels. A single strip of green fabric sliced up his center, traveling up until it reach his collarbone, where it separated along the line and over his shoulders. The seperated strips connected to sets of purple lace, traveling up from the panties, right next to the center one, on either side of him. Those pieces covered his nipples, sunk over his shoulders and merged into one behind him. He could feel the green strip settle between his cheeks.

Alex was the exact same, only inverted, the lace being green, the panties purple, and the strip gold.

Lafayette marveld at them, seeing the sheer innocence of it all. John was checking himself out in the mirror, looking _absolutely delectable_ , thumbing at the jeweled underwear. He turned, smiling sheepishly at Laf and Alex.

“Thank you Daddy.” He sung, stepping over to where his sweatpants were. Alex giggled, forcing his voice to go higher.

“ _Oui, merci Daddy._ ” He purred, mischief glinting in his eyes. Laf growled, yanking Alex’s hair. He cried out, his neck forcly bent. Laf yanked at it again,

“I do not think you want to tease me, _Mon Chou_.” He spat, pulling his hair again. Alex moaned, then winced, his dick straining against the cage. “For I can do much worse.” Alex felt tears stinging his eyes, sighing when Laf let go.

His pippy self was back in a second, facing John who’d pulled on his t-shirt and pants over the lingerie. Alex was grumbling to himself, pulling on his own.

“I’d suggest getting the things you will want on the plane. It will be a rather long trip, I’m afraid.” He gazed at their confused glances, normally when Laf paid for something it was full frontal paying. He would not hesitate to upgrade every small thing, from the food they get to how long the flight will take.

“I decided, I would try not to spend too much on small affairs…”

John beamed at him, “Aw, Laf!”

“I know how much you would like… I am not sure how to put it. A _normal_ trip?” Either way, they knew what he meant. John lifted an eyebrow at his pause, “Except the hotel! I could not resist!” They laughed, knowing how much Laf like to bathe in luxury. There was no way, they would _ever,_ live in something that wasn’t beyond his expectations.

John jumped into the closet, returning quickly with a bag. He placed the duffle bag on top of the two standing suitcases, flipping it open and falling on his knees in front of the nightstand, opening a drawer. He pulled out various items, piling them into the bag, watching Alex do the same. The last thing they grabbed was Alex’s laptop, putting it into its own case, and zipping everything up.

John yawned, grabbing the full bag, followed by Laf and Alex each with a suitcase. The gathered up in the living room, the large windows closed against the fluttering breeze. The sun was setting outside, the darkness creeping across the balcony as a shadow. John watched Laf pull the curtains over the endless glass portraits.

“Why are we going when it’s dark?” Alex wasn’t even facing them, his upper half leaning over the suitcase, using his feet to propel him in different directions. John held in a giggle, Lafayette obviously doing the same, his voice stuttering.

“I was-” Alex pushed the floor harder, lifting his legs off the ground. The suitcase edged forward on it’s own, John’s resolve slowly dispersing. He was a shaking mess, laughs trying to force their way out. It was _adorable_ . Lafayette coughed over a laugh, “Hoping you would sleep on the plane… but I can see you’re both _very_ awake.”

~~~

The taxi ride to the airport seemed _very long_.

John and Alex sat in the back, Laf up front. He was making pleasant talk  with the driver when something clicked. _Actually clicked_.

John clenched his hand around Alex’s, biting his tongue in surprise. The vibrator whirred to life, sending vibrations through his body. At it was big. _Very big_. Pleasure flooded his systems, leaning into Alex who already had a pretty good idea of what was going on. It was pressing against him from all angles, hitting his prostate head on, making his head spin. He grinded back against it, his cock pressing against the silky panties, creating a glorious stimulation. His head spun, the driver long forgotten, twisting in his seat belt.

Alex was quick to react, despite his own painful problem, stuffing his hand over John’s mouth. In return, John twisted further, grinding against Alex’s leg in an almost impossible position with the seatbelt still buckled around him. When John’s eyes rolled back, Alex leaned into the seat before him, whispering in Laf’s ear. Lafayette turned around with a gleeful look, the small amounts of buzzing that could be hurt shutting off.

“Now you are aware.” Was all he said before returning to his conversation with the driver. It was enough for them, but too little for the driver to be suspicious of anything. John almost whined, the pleasure gone in an instant, and he had been _so fucking close_.

It took him a moment to return, a dark blush seeping through. _He’d almost come in a taxi_ , in front of the driver, and before they get pat down in an airport. He felt embarrassment mix with the frustration, glaring at his lap. They do this all the time, how was this any different? How did they get _such_ a reaction from him? _Maybe it was the fact that you can still feel it._ Big. Very big. _Like Laf,_ his brain supplied, making him blush deeper.

His looked at the bulge in his pants, wishing it to leave, but knowing it wouldn’t. Not with the vibrator so far in him, pressing in all the right ways, in all the right places. He shivered, tightening his grip around Alex’s fingers, feeling him squeeze back reassuringly. 

Alex was staring absently out the window, his face contorted into something he assumed from the cage, noting at the small indents he could see through the sweats. He resisted the urge to tease him, to run his fingers over his waistband, smooth them over his lap, mouth at the wire poking at the fabric. Papi helped him, he had to be a good boy.

John’s head fell onto his shoulder, feeling Alex jump but not flinch away, letting his eyes drift shut. Comforted by Lafayette's voice, soothing him to sleep for the remainder of the ride.

…

He was being rolled out of the car, his body aching from the position.

“Wake up, baby boy.” Alex whispered in his ear, his voice warbled by sleep. John yawned, rubbing his eyes.

“Papi?” John felt his body lift, then sat back down, his feet unstable on the ground. He was small, but so was Alex, his weight too much to carry through an entire airport.

"Shh, we're here." He felt Alex grab his hand, pulling him forward. The giant lights blared down on him, forcing his eyes closed, relying completely on Alex to guide him.

"Where's Daddy?" He rubbed his eyes, opening them further.

"He's up there, baby, look." He squinted against the figure, two suitcases lugging behind him, shuffling at his own pace. "Guess what baby?" 

John inhaled deeply, "What?" He asked tiredly, the sweet smell of Alex spining around him.

"We're almost there." Alex smiled, hearing John gasp excitedly. "Let's go to Mardi Gras."


	3. Whoops!

John buried his face in his hands upon arrival, sitting down in the three set seats Laf bought for them. His blush was deeper than anything they’d seen on him before, clutching his cheeks into the window. He pouted, tears in his eyes, his body shaking with embarrassment. Alex sat next to him, trying to suppress the giggles that tempted to burst from his mouth, in great contrast to Laf, who looked rather guilty.

“ _ Mon Cher _ -” John let out a strangled noise, burying his face in Alex’s shoulder. Laf’s face scrunched up, “I forgot that in order for vibrators to vibrate…” Then Alex lost it.

He burst out laughing his body shaking with each sound that left his lips, only making John blush harder. “You need  _ metal _ pieces!” John cried, curling up in his seat. Lafayette gave his own sheepish smile, wrapping his fingers around one of John’s curls. John whimpered, Alex’s laughing slowly dying off. 

“Oh John, I’m so very sorry…” It had been quite the surprise though.

John was the last one to go through the machine, standing alone on the other side, all their stuff passing through the second machine alongside the large metal detector. He wasn’t prepared for the bright red lights to start flashing around him, nor the long horn blaring instantly after the lights appeared. He’d jumped quite a ways into the air, not even realizing what had set the machine off until he was on the other side. His blush was brighter than a tomato. He bit his lip, hanging his head as Lafayette and Alex come to the same conclusion, wide eyes quick to react. Alex ran up to him, pulling a quarter from who-knows-where and stuffing his hand down John’s pocketless pants. 

He was fast, pulling it out and beholding the quarter to the man at the controls, explaining that must’ve been what set off the alarms. Lafayette stood frozen, knowing it was his fault, the guilt steadily building, along with John’s embarrassment. He’d pulled the luggage, Alex once again grabbing the duffle, pulling along the now-awake John. John clung to his arm across the entire airport, his body refusing to move unless it was to take a step, holding his breath whenever anyone passed.

Up until they got on the plane.

Lafayette continued to stroke his hair, twisting the curls while Alex planted kisses to them, slowly coaxing him out of his stupor. Bodies continued to pack beside them, trailing even further down the plane, thankful for the seats Laf bought. It wasn’t first class, but it wasn’t the worst of the choices, relatively close to the front. It was near the back of their section, but it wasn’t tightly packed, giving them enough leg room as well as seat spacing. The seats themself were larger than normal ones and the arm rests could be tucked up, making a giant bench over anything else. Of course they had the small fold out tables and mini screens attached to the backs of the seats ahead. 

Alex plugged in the extended cord, turning the one plug for headphones into two, and allowing them to reach further. He typed in  _ Aladdin _ , and plugged in a full set of headphones for John, then earbuds for him and Laf, each one taking a bud and putting it on. He lifted John’s chin, smiling at his excitement for the movie, wiping the stay tears that wet his cheeks. He put on the the headphones and was immediately engrossed in the movie

It was a little while after, the flight attendants came on, gave the safety procedures speech, then left, leaving them for take-off. John hurriedly paused the movie, opening the window to the dark world outside, stars masked by the glow of the city. He grabbed Alex’s hand, quivering with excitement.

“This is really happening!” he whispered, Lafayette smiling over them. Alex giggled himself, squeezing his hand back.

“It really is.”

The plane took off, with an excited squeal from John, the vibrations soothing and soft. They floated until their ears popped, turning the movie back on for John. After a while, John fell asleep, the movie still playing in the background for him, the noise easing his dreams. That’s when Lafayette decided to test his limits.

He pushed the bar separating them up, unbuckling his belt and scooting closer. He looked to the side, two girls sat next to a pair of boys, each curled around the next, sleeping peacefully. One of the girls looked astonishingly like Angelica, the other resembling Maria in hair and skin color. They looked young, maybe sixteen, seventeen, eighteen? His heart warmed at the way they were arranged, the boys obviously dating each other, the girls the same way. It was easy to tell, the way the clung to the other, the way her fingers were twisted around hers, and his around his. It let them fall from his mind, turning back to Alex, sitting stiffer than a board.

“ _ Mon Chou _ ,” He purred, making Alex shiver, “Your time is nearly up.”

Alex stuffed a hand under the cheap airport blankets, the thin material barely doing anything to keep him warm. He brushed it lightly over his crotch, feeling the thin wires through his pants. His cock throbbed mercilessly against the constraints, trying to gain stimulation from between the wires, though it did nothing. He whined, making his eyes big, watery from the pain. He stuck out his bottom lip, curling submissively into Laf’s arm.

“Please?” He whined, his voice high and quiet. Lafayette tipped his chin a little higher, meeting Alex’s lips with his own. He brought it between his teeth, sucking on the sensitive flesh and nipping it red. He licked the metallic taste away as soon as he felt it warm against his tongue, slipping it in all the way. He licked around, Alex soon following suite, bringing his face closer to Lafayettes. He tilted his head further, allowing more room for Laf to move his tongue deeper, twisting and tugging his lips.

“Daddy!” He whined, submission keen in his voice. Lafayette only pushed harder, leaning Alex against John’s sleeping form. His head was pushed against the cool glass of the window, Alex’s pushed against his abdomen, slipping down to his leg.

Alex whined, his dick still restrained, trying to become hard despite the barrier around him. He thrust up, his hips shaking against Laf’s leg. Lafayette trailed a hand down, his fingers pushing against Alex's cock, between the bonds. He cried out, quick to cover it up, burying his face in John's thighs. John shifted above them, smiling tiredly at the scene.

“Papi...” He giggled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked down, seeing Lafayette’s hand, then Alex's. His knuckles were white from holding back, dipping his face back between John's legs. “Papi…?” 

“Hurts…” he whimpered, not sure if he was talking to Laf or John.

“Just a little longer  _ Mon Chou,  _ you are doing so well.” Laf purred, John helped him sit up, pushing the blankets over him as well, stacking them and pillows over his lap. Lafayette made move to take his hand away, when Alex snapped.

He snatched Lafayette's wrist, forcing it back onto his dick, giving him no choice but to hold it there. He forced his fingers around the cage, warmth seeping from them, making Alex shiver with relief. John spotted this, looking to Laf's confused expression, then back to Alex. He was biting his lip, avoiding their gazes. Curling up his legs, he pouted,

“Feels better…” low and soft, he slowly let go of his wrist, testing it almost, seeing if he'd keep it there. He did, his expression becoming increasingly sweeter.

“Oh, you are doing so well…” He kissed his cheek, ignoring the whimper Alex let out, feeling him trail his other hand down his back…

“Can I get you anything?” They jumped so hard, their bodies almost flew from their seats. John even  _ squeaked _ from their other side, hitting his head on the window. Lafayette froze, slowly turning his head, matching Alex’s gaze, inching his hand away from his back. When he turned around- He’d never been so relieved in his life.

The flight attendant was speaking to the group of couples next to them, not to them, her back turned on the trio. Lafayette was quick to move his hand, Alex’s waistband snapping with a growl from him, covering all their laps with a blanket. He looked at the group from under the flight attendant’s arm, meeting the gaze of the one similar to Maria. She gave him a slow wink, then raised a finger to her lips, the girl behind her giggling. Lafayette couldn’t help but blush, except he wasn’t as embarrassed as he could’ve been. He felt comforted by the fact that they were the only ones to seen anything, if they even saw anything at all, and were reacting quite adoringly about it too.

The assistant took their requests, and gave them food, then turned to the trio, efficiently doing them same then moving on. Lafayette let out a breath, John and Alex burning red.

“Alex-”

“I am  _ not  _ the one with a humiliation kink!” He whisper-shouted, his words angry, but the venom couldn’t be found. John blushed redder, inching towards the shade of a rose. Lafayette rolled his eyes, 

“It is not the end of the world, you are fine, non?” Alex made a face, indingitly sticking up his middle finger. Giggles erupted from behind, making them turn to the group once again.

The darker skinned girl had a hand over her mouth, choking down any further laughs. “I’m sorry but, he sounds  _ exactly  _ like my girlfriend.” She supplied, the brown-haired girl’s eyes widening with embarrassment. She stuck her tongue out, making Alex laugh, his own gestures quite similar.

“Oh! Sorry, didn’t mean to be rude-” She ignored the whispers she got from the boys about witnessing them ‘getting it on’, “-I’m Angelica, this is Grace-” She pointed to the other girl, “Nico, and Will.” She pointed to a pale, black haired kid, then the blonde, tanned one.

“Angelica huh?” Alex questioned, having noticed their similar appearances as soon as she stepped on. “You look  _ just _ like a friend of ours, younger, but her name is also Angelica.” The girl grinned.

Grace leaned over, grabbing Nico’s hand and laying on his shoulder. Lafayette gave a glance, “Are they…?” It was weird, the simplicity of talking to them. Alex watched him, it just seemed so easy for Lafayette to ask questions, prying or not, sensitive or lively, he just could. It made Alex’s gut twist, almost with jealousy, he just couldn’t, just wasn’t one for socializing. He definitely wished he could, join the party with his boyfriends, talk and dance with the same people they could without freezing up or faking it.

“Wha- Oh no! They’re siblings.” She laughed at his confusion, accepting his small apology. They continued the conversation, much to Alex’s displeasure, ignoring his groans and whines.

John wasn’t so absorbed though, fully awaken from his nap, despite the time of night. He pushed the bar separating them up, snuggling closer to Alex. 

“Pants down, baby girl.” He whispered, his voice demanding. Alex shivered,  _ this was always good. _ Alex looked to the coupled alongside them, the boys and Grace curled around each other, having fallen asleep to the sweet chater from the other, but she seemed distracted enough.

He lifted his hips, ever so slightly, allowing John access to his pants. His belt was already unbuckled, giving John more room for his fingers, thumbing for the non-metal clasp that wrapped around his waist. He made quick work of undoing it, still taking longer than normal, only using one hand for the sake of subtleness. He teetered with the clasp, until it finally popped off, Alex having to stave off a sigh from how good it felt.

His cock sprang free, indentations from the cage marking it, making it flushed for multiple reasons. He felt the cage fall between his legs, loving the feel of it being anywhere but where it had been. He checked Lafayette one more time,  _ be in trouble if he found out too soon _ . The girl looked tired, the conversation was ending.

John could tell too, leaning in closer, he faked a yawn. “Tired, Papi…” He lowered his head onto Alex’s lap, that was still covered by a blanket. Though nobody could see it, John had brought his hand to the small tent forming beneath it, shifting the blanket down ever-so-slightly. The cloth fell off his cock, the cold air hitting it full-frontal, making him harder. John smiled, laying his head on the soft blanket still covering Alex’s thighs

Lafayette was blocking the immediate view, for say if anyone where to walk by quickly, or glance from their seats, they’d see nothing but John sleeping in Alex’s lap. Still smiling, John stuck out his tongue, planting a small lick to the head. Alex moaned, quietly, biting his lip to shush it further. He grabbed onto John’s curls, trying to play it off as twisting his curls around his fingers, completely unprepared for his mouth.

When John pushed the head past his lips, Alex was in pure heaven. The pain from being in the cage for so long melted with the death of his mouth, milking him of his moans. His mouth fell open, his eyes rolling back. He was suddenly aware of the plug, barely pressing against his prostate, edging him, but not delivering. He felt John scrap his teeth lightly over the base, his body jerking into the feel. It was  _ heavenly _ , John’s tongue at the head, his teeth moving to his balls, driving him  _ crazy _ . He  _ loved it _ . 

He pushed back, then forward, trying ease the force of his hips. No longer sure if he was trying to force John to deep-throat, or if he was trying to push back on the plug, his continued forcing the pleasure around him, feeling it build at his base. He felt his face heat up,  _ close, very close! _

His body arched off the seat as he came, a hand moving to his mouth, his eyes rolling back. His orgasm exploded around him like a volcano, shooting hot down John’s throat like lava. He bit into the hand, not sure whose it was or where it came from, but using it, keeping his screams silent.

John swallowed around him, Alex’s body twitching from the oversensitivity, the hand pulling from his teeth. He couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for whomever’s hand that was, the aftershocks of his orgasm making him tired and dazed. John lifted his head up, wiping his chin, and covering Alex back up. He snapped Alex’s waistband around his hips, curling into his side. 

“Love you.” He spoke softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. Alex wrapped an arm around him, hugging him closer.

“Love you too, baby boy…” He snuck another kiss, this time on his cheek, pressing their foreheads together.

Lafayette whispered something to him in French, feeling another pair of arms twist around his waist, but he was too far gone, far too sedated. The warmth shrouded him, drifting off to sleep in his lovers arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex’s head felt like it was being split open. He had no idea why, but damn it hurt.

“Up, Alex, I’ve got advil.” Alex looked around, windows glowed around them, so big, so bright, blinding him. He could smell the metal, the differences, it smelled like an airport- which he assumed they were still in.

“Turns out it’s not as easy to pick up your sleeping boyfriend from an airplane chair.” Alex opened his mouth, feeling fingers prodding it. A small pill was slipped in, followed by an avalanche of water. He swallowed, closing his eyes again, falling back against the softness that was indeed Laf.

“Did Laf fucking hit my head?”

“...Yeah.” Lafayette’s voice rumbled, John’s giggling making him scowl.

“It’s hurts!”

“ _ Oui,  _ I am sorry, but I cannot keep our little one from laughing.” That only seemed to crack up John more. Alex rolled his eyes, snuggling up into Laf further. “And I see our luggage, it is time for us to go.” He set Alex, unstable, on the ground, tumbling into John. Despite his anger at him, Alex latched, using him as support.

“Let’s catch up to Laf.”

It took Alex a moment to wake up, but when he did, he certainly was greeted by quite a sight. Streamers of gold, green and purple greeted him, handing from every place the airport could think of. People in costume and masks paraded around with no particular excuse, but seemed not to care, glitter, glitter and beads  _ everywhere _ . In fact, John and Alex both were wearing shiny necklaces, multiple, lacing their necks with shimmering plastic.

“What the hell.”   
“Good morning, Alex, welcome to Mardi Gras.” He should’ve been more excited, but he was so damn tired. The medicine was either working too well, or not enough.

The met Laf with the suitcases, leading them out the door. And once again, it was such a sight. Even the  _ cars _ were decorated. They climbed onto a bus, already paid for courtesy of Laf, finding their seats in the back. The seats were decorated with blankets, streamers, beads, the same thing. The seats were actually comfortable too, not plastic, but a soft cushion. Alex took notice to that detail, sitting in the back where it was more of a long connected bench than individual seats. 

Alex sat between his boyfriends, feeling the bus jerk alive. John excitedly pointed out places he wanted to go, floats when he saw them, people dressed up, everything. Laf was doing a similar thing on the other side, pointing out restaurants, bars, and… a dress shop.

He lingered on that one for a while, and John seemed pretty excited to see it. Maybe Alex was missing something, but last he checked, none of them really had a reason to buy a dress.

“Honey are you okay?” John shook Alex’s shoulder, “Oh my gosh, Laf, I think you actually fucked up his brain this time- he isn’t talking.” he was sure it was meant as a joke, but towards the end, Alex felt his head throb. He brought his hand to it, and sure enough, when he pulled away blood was dancing over his fingertips. It wasn’t a lot, not at all, but it was definitely there.

“Oh shit.” Alex whispered, wiping his hand over his forehead again. He didn’t even notice the pain before, but now that he could see it, it seemed so much worse. “Laaaaf.” He whined, leaning against him.

“ _ Mon Chou-  _ Oh- Alex!” He fell forward, letting his head rest in Laf’s lap. “You are bleeding!” He shrieked, panic levels rising.

“Oh it could be worse.” Alex said, voice sounding the slightest bit tired.

“No- Alex, do not fall asleep. Stay awake, we have to make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

“But I’m so tired!” He whined, John’s voice making his ears ring.

“No- Laf, where’s the closest hospital?” John didn’t sound the slightest bit worried thought, just… aggravated, maybe? Alex couldn’t tell. He sat up, hoping that would keep him from dozing off.

“I’m so excited to see the hotel.” Alex mumbled, “Then food. Let’s get food.” Lafayette gave a little chuckle, never looking up from his phone.

“It is near our hotel… we shall bring our things there, then bring Alex to the hospital.” Laf declared, holding Alex’s head. He kissed it, avoiding the area covered in dried blood. Alex smiled, snuggling into him. John groaned again,

“No sleeping!” He hit Alex’s thigh, waking him up instantly. He pouted, but obliged the rest of the way.

They sat in happy silence when the bus pulled up, stopping in front of a large hotel. And again with the decorations. It was a pretty streets on it’s own though, the buildings old but new, stony on the sidewalk. They were all connected, and seemed to go on for miles, only stopping to turn onto streets with more buildings than before, all varying in shape and size. Street lamps were glowing festivaly next to the greatly spruced up buildings. The hotel stood out the most. It glowed with modern lights, a white building dancing with the same thing the rest of the street was. The large doors in the middle were surrounded by automatic one’s all around it, towering over them with tons of rows of rooms, some of them with balconies overlooking the streets.

John and Alex felt a bubble of excitement zap through them. They were really here, and really doing this.  _ Except Alex apparently had a hole in his head _ . John touched the spot again, watching Alex flinch away from him with a hiss.

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly, hugging his shoulders.

Lafayette lead them into the building, still dragging most of their bags behind him. The inside was just as beautiful, and equally modern. In the center, a fountain spewed water looking gold, purple, and green from the lights at the bottom, a surplus of coins filling it. Alex couldn’t help but stick his hand in it like a little kid as they walked by, giggling at the feeling. The desk was curved out, giving the people at each desk more room to check in. The floor was carpeted with a design of swirls, looking like the crest you’d see in all sorts of things. Everything was some sort of shade of gold, the chairs, the sofa’s, all of it, one shade or another of Mardi Gras.

Lafayette signed them in with the swipe of his card, getting many approving glances. John and Alex paid no mind to them, focusing on everything but.

He led them to the elevator, with barely any side glance to Alex, most missing the small amount of blood mixed in his hair, letting John press the button, as he seemed so eager to. They hopped in when it dinged, happy to see it empty.

“What are we going to do first?” John chirped, admiring the mirrored walls.

“Find a doctor.” Alex grumbled, hearing Laf chuckle.

“I am assuming that will not take too long. What would you like to do first?” John lit up like a match, setting of Alex in the spark.

“A Parade!”

“Food.” They fell into a fit of giggles at that, John even letting out cute snorts, (“They’re not that funny!”) That everyone cracked up harder at.

They trailed through the hallway, all the way to one of the doors at the end. Finding it easy enough, Laf opened the door, and both jaws dropped.

It was  _ big _ , from what they could see. A bedroom, a bathroom, a living area and a small kitchenette in the corner. The bathroom was a sharp right, then a closet next to that door. The living room had a couch, a table, a desk on the other side of the kitchen, which was curving around the left corner, and a T.V. But the first thing they noticed were the three large mannequins sitting front and center.

Two suites were on either side of the center one, the undershirt of one gold and the other purple. The black jacket and pants matched the tie, but what really took the cake was the dress in between them. It puffed out so far, Alex was wondering how anyone ever fit in, the sweetheart neckline being the only thing holding it to the curve of the display. The bottom layer was green, as was the top, a large bow off to the side at the hip. The second layer that continued from the waist down was purple, and the smallest gold above that. A small tiara rested on the headless nub of the statue too.

Alex broke the trance, running into the room. “Is this even ours?” He grinned, pointing to the outfits.

“They are.” Laf spoke, leading John in, who still looked awestrucked, gaze never leaving the large get-up of the dress.

“And the dress?”   
“John’s.” He said, smiling.

He shot of like a firecracker, rushing over to the luxurious thing, trying to feel it without disrupting the display. “It’s amazing- gorgeous-  _ everything! _ ” He cried, turning to Lafayette. “I don’t know what to say!” He sobbed, tears actually gathering in his eyes.

“I was afraid you would not want it… because it is….”   
“A dress?” Alex finished, almost in disbelief.

“ _ Oui. _ ” Laf said, wiping the tears spilling down John’s cheeks. Alex sauntered back over to them, joining their little hug. “I see everything is a bit overwhelming. Why don’t we take Alex to the hospital to cool down.”

“Yeah before we overheat and explode.” Alex made a sound with his mouth, mimicking an explosion with his fingers. John giggled wiping the last of his crying away.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried.  
> now sleep


	5. Chapter 5

John smiled happily on the bed next to Alex, the paper crinkling beneath them. Machines beeped all around them, but they were small, quiet compared their excited babble.

“I still can't believe you got John a dress.” Alex smirk, looking Laf up and down. “Oh my god, you were  _ totally _ getting hot over it!” He cackled, John's blush growing at it.

Laf didn't even seem to care, merely dismissing Alex's attitude. “It is fit for what I have planned-” he paused, looking at his boys, then to his lap.

“I'm sorry, what?” Alex pushed on, his grin growing, “What do you have planned, might I add, that John needs a  _ dress for _ ?” he laughed, leaning over so far he was practically falling off the bed. John wasn't any better, mouth so wide, eyes just as big, pleading with Lafayette silently. He stuck out his bottom lip, grabbing Laf's hand.

“Please?” He whimpered, trying to feign innocence best he could.

“Non, I have already said too much!” Alex grumbled something rather crude in French, but Laf seemed to pay no mind, “it is a surprise after all.” He smiled. Alex opened his mouth to let out a barrage of something they assumed wouldn't be fit for a hospital, but they were saved by the door.

It swung open, two people trailing in behind it, both dressed in white coats and scrubbies.

“Hello, I am Doctor Rosario, and this is my college assistant Ms. Sawyer.” The first one said, a female with long black hair, shaking all their hands, stopping at Alex. “You don’t seem have a concussion, but it would still be wise to take post-concussive protocol, just in case.” She gave a small comforting smile, the other girl pulling up a computer. She typed in a few things, pulling out the penned sheets Alex had to fill out before. The brunette continued, seeming to be a little more comfortable with what she was going to say next.

“But the bad new is, we need to check you for a yeast infection.” John’s hand flew over his mouth, eye going wide to look at Laf. Alex just gazed at them, a look of confusion passing over him. John was trying not to combust into a fit of giggles, leaning down to whisper in Alex’s ear.

He tripped over his words at first, finally regaining enough composer to talk like a normal human being. “So, you know how Laf had to help you pee when we got here-” He didn’t even wait for a response, “Well he seemed mildly concerned about whatever was going on down there-” John choked off, swallowing giggles, “And may have taken the sheet and written it for you.”

Alex’s mouth fell open, maybe about to deny something, but Laf beat him to it.

“Oh, yes! I was the one who wrote that on the paper, yes.” John almost fell of the bed, obviously the only one not affected by this. The doctor gave a rather shocked look, then to Alex, still in his own shock on the bed.

“Um, can I ask who you are?” Ms. Sawyer giggled the tiniest bit, choking it down immediately.

“My name is Lafayette, and I am his boyfriend.” The nurse nodded, while John coughed into his sleeve. “Sorry-  _ One _ of his boyfriends.” John smirked, the nurse giggling ‘cute’. John and Alex smiled to each other, most people weren’t as open to that kind of thing. It was a nice change. She shook it off, the black haired one approaching. She radiated something of power, not scary, but more like Lafayette, just  _ elegant. _ Her heels clicked on the ground as she pulled a glove over her nails, approaching the bed.

“They can leave, if you’d like?” When Alex shook his head no, they were pleasantly surprised when nothing changed. She didn’t act annoyed or angry, seemingly just fine with them staying. She turned to Laf, “What made you think he had a yeast infection?” Taking out a wipe, the chemical smell strong, she started brushing it against Alex’s hair. Ms. Sawyer came over to hold his hair down while while Dr. Rosario cleaned the blood off. He got scanned earlier, but the job wasn’t done as well, she was just finishing it.

“I am unsure of how to say this politely in English.” John laughed a little, telling him to translate to Alex. He did just that, the nurses standing by with grins on their faces. Alex turned a bright shade of red at what he was saying, Mrs. Rosario putting a hand on his shoulder. She turned and wink at John, then looked back at Lafayette.

“ _ That is quite the vocabulary _ .” She sang, her voice speaking elegant, completely fluent french. Lafayette started choking over himself while John fell into another laughing fit, his side actually hurting from how amazing this was. She switched back to English, for the sake of John and Ms. Sawyer, “But I must agree that does sound like a yeast infection.” She sighed, throwing away the bloody rag.

It would seem that most people down here speak French.

“And you said you would allow them to stay?” She confirmed with Alex again, getting another eager nod back. “Okay, come here, Veronica.” She walked to the end of the bed, pulling out the extension for Alex’s feet. John adjusted so he was sitting criss-cross on the bed, fitting Alex’s head in the space between his legs. Lafayette stood from the chair too, helping Alex move over the bed.

“Pants down please.” Veronica asked politely, slipping her own pair of gloves on.

“Laffff.” Alex groaned, a blush quickly spreading over his cheeks. John giggled, brushing his hair out of his face.

“I just want you to be healthy,  _ Mon Chou. _ ” Lafayette whined, unzipping his pants and pulling them down.

John’s body flushed, gasping. Second hand embarrassment hit him like a brick. He covered Alex’s eyes like a flash, glaring daggers at Laf. The shiny gold fabric glimmered over Alex’s clothed cock, revealing all too much about them. The nurse gave her own gasp, covering it quickly, coughing into her sleeve. Since the lingerie was attached like a swimsuit, Laf had no choice but to pull on the the leg holes over his cock, balancing it precariously over his balls. By then Alex caught on, blush dark from what John could see, keeping John’s hand locked over his eyes.

It didn’t help when Alex whimpered when the nursed touch the head, making it jump slightly. She assured him it was a normal reaction, and he didn’t need to be embarrassed, but that only made it worse.

“I’m afraid you do have a yeast infection, but very mild, and can be treated easily. As you can tell, the glans is inflamed, which can be easily irritated. This is known as balanitis.” Laf looked helplessly to Alex for an explanation, but he was too far gone to say anything. The nurses left to get the prescription, giving Alex a sympathetic glance, allowing him time to get decent. 

When John lifted his hand, it was wet with tears, only barely, but still there. Alex whimpered, letting Laf fix the panties and his pants, curling into John. He let out a sob, loud and short.

“That was humiliating!” He cried, shaking in John’s arms. Lafayette tried to apologize, but John shook him off, mouthing to give him a second.

When the nurse came in again, he couldn’t for the life of himself look at her, letting Lafayette take the pills. Unfortunately she lingered, talking directly to Laf. “This will help with the infection,” Then another bottle, as well as a tube of cream, “That will help with the head pain, and this will help with the inflamation. Apply it directly to the inflamed area every two hours for three days, a _ t least _ .” Laf accepted them, allowing her to continue, “Unfortunately, that means no intercourse,” Alex stiffened slightly, but said nothing, only worrying John more. Alex  _ always _ had something to say about sex,  _ especially  _ if it was being taken away from him. “And for the post-concussive protocol, no alcohol for twenty four hours.”

She walked out, leaving the Veronica with them. Lafayette took Alex from John, forcing him out the door so John could stand. On his way out the door, the nurse stopped, grabbing his arm.

“When she means no intercourse, it merely means he can’t  _ top _ .” She smiled sheepishly, “I just thought you’d like to know that, cheer him up, okay?” She let go of his arm, leaving him to walk in her own direction. 

He smiled to himself. If most people down here were like that, he was really going to like it, he didn’t even have it in him to blush.

…

When they got back to the hotel, Alex threw himself into the bathroom dramatically, slamming and locking the door behind him.

“Just give him a second, he’s just really not into public humiliation… or really humiliation at all.” John gave a pained smile, knocking on the door, “Alex, come on baby girl, let me in!”

Lafayette made a small noise, “I did not mean to do that…” He whimpered, dropping his head on John’s shoulder. “What do I do?” He looked so helpless, it was kind of disconcerting.

“I really don’t know Laf, but maybe you shouldn’t be here right now. He’ll get over it eventually, but he needs a moment to breathe.” Following it with a series of pounds to the door. Past it, they heard the shower turn on, John letting out a sigh. He kissed Laf’s forehead, “It’ll be okay.”

“I know… but I still feel bad.” He pouted, lifting his face. “I’m just going to walk. Give him time.” John noticed how his english started to slip. He really did feel bad. He nodded, watching Laf step beyond the still open front door, closing it behind him.

And Laf would never admit it, but he breathed a sigh of relief. He really needed to be somewhere now, and he very well couldn’t bring them with him, seeing as how it was  _ for  _ them. Maybe Alex hitting his head and having the infection was a blessing in disguise, but he desperately wanted to curl Alex in his arms and apologize, but he was afraid that would bush his bounds a little. Maybe if he can get this right, Alex will be okay.

He pulled out his phone, typing in the number on the piece of paper he pulled out of his coat. “Hello, yes, this is Lafayette. What? Oh, yes. I’m sorry- I do not understand-?” His voice paused, dropping it to a whisper. “Yes I can meet you. I know. Yes, I understand… I just have one more request.”   
He paused, then, “Is it possible for the King of Carnival to have two Queens?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John and Alex would be so cute in dresses, you have to agree


	6. Chapter 6

It took much persuasion to get Alex to open the door, and even then he refused to talk. He shrouded himself in the shower, the water beating down on the naked man, curling around himself.

“Baby, Laf didn’t mean any harm.” John touched Alex’s cheek, forcing him to look at him.

“But it was so…  _ ugh. _ ” He whined, turning out his lip. He buried his head in his arm, resting on his knees. “It was  _ embarrassing _ .” He cried, leaning into John’s touch.

“He’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“I know… but still.” He looked up at John, “Then they said no sex.  _ They knew what we were doing-kill me now. _ ”

John smiled, stripping his shirt off. “It’ll be okay, baby girl.” Then his pants, followed quickly by his boxers. “Can I come in?” He motioned to the shower, watching Alex stare at him warily.

“This has to be a fucking joke.” He blinked, “A little fucking can’t be that bad, right?” He moaned, scooting over so John could sit next to him under the gentle spray of the water.

“Come on, listen to the doctor,  _ you  _ won’t be doing any fucking anytime soon, Hamilton.” John watched Alex’s face carefully, seeing if he could pick it up. It only seemed to upset him more, falling into John’s side.

“Where did Laf go, anyway?” Alex questioned, voice wavering between disappointed and a forced happy sound.

“Dunno, said something about a walk.” John tilted his chin up, “Hey, how about after this we go find him, get some food. The trip isn’t going to be ruined because of this, m’kay?” Alex nodded, making no move to be any quicker. Then Alex looked up at John,

“Did he leave the medicine?”   
“What?” Alex bit his lip, spreading his knees. And  _ ouch _ , John was actually feeling sympathy pain just looking at it. Alex’s cock was red,  _ everywhere _ , the head  _ really _ red, his uncut foreskin looking irritated. It could be mistake for an erection at first glance but the closer John looked at it, the more painful it looked. “Does it hurt, baby girl?” John sympathized, touching the base. He trailed his finger up, grazing the head.

“ _ Ah-  _ No, it’s just- _ ah- really _ sensitive.” He whimpered, trying to keep from thrusting into John’s palm. John stood up, reaching over the side of the bathtub where he set the small paper bag of Alex’s medicine, taking out the plastic tube.

“This’ll help,” He said, turning off the water, “Might be a little cold.” He warned, popping the top. He squeezed the smallest amount onto his fingers, taking Alex’s red cock in his hand. Alex hissed, clenching his teeth. John carefully spread it over the head, relaxing when Alex sighed into it, already relieving the ache.

“Thanks.” He smiled, folding into John.

He let Alex sit a little longer before declaring they get ready to go out. Alex whined, trying to pull John back into the tub with him.   
“What am I even supposed to do? I can’t  _ drink _ .” John paused for a second, giving Alex time to climb over the side of the tub, wrapping up in a towel. “So soft.” He whispered, wrapping one around John.

“We could go to one of those… voodoo thingys!” He cheered, grabbing Alex’s hands, “Then we can find Laf, okay? Would you be okay with seeing Laf again?” Alex nodded, pulling John coser.

“And then, sex!” Alex’s face lit up, pulling John into a kiss, but he quickly tampered it down.

“Babe, you heard the doctor.” Alex let his face fall, trying to exaggerate his expressions, guilt trip him, anything. John shook it off, deciding to keep that small piece of information the doctor gave him to himself for a while.  _ It’ll be a surprise _ .

…

Lafayette sighed, turning down the last corner on the sidewalk. He was greeted by the sight of a rather large building, shouts emitting behind it and the sound of a battle cry, followed by a painful sounding  _ bang _ . He flinched in sympathy for whomever might of been injured in whatever had been done.

He pulled around the building, eyes going wide with wonder. He smiled, finally back home. He’d partaken in Mardi Gras every years since he came to America, which was quite a while ago. He was obsessed with the transition from American, to French, back to American again when it came to the festival. He knew the ins and outs of the holiday, when everything was, how everything worked, the excitement he felt when the last parade trailed down the streets until next year. It really was a spectacular thing, and now he got to bring the two people he cared about most. 

Of course one of them was still angry at him, and he wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with that. Hopefully John could work his magic, and this space he was giving him would be enough. But for now, he was going to use the open opportunity, even of the guilt crept further up his neck every second he was gone.

“Lafayette!” A voice cheered, making him turn his head away from the sight of multiple parade floats all gathered around each other, fixing the last of the bugs and adding more unnecessary amounts of glitter to their costumes.

He turned his head to the happy face of Adrienne.

She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, taking his face in her hands and planting a kiss on his lips. He kissed her back until they broke apart, her makeup smudged. “Adrie!” He smiled, grabbing her hand. He brought it to his lips and planted another kiss on it, “I see you are well.”

“ _ Oui,  _ though it has been tough here without you.” French accent thick, and mystical, sounding faraway. “But the very talented,  _ I,  _ kept everything running smooth.” She took Laf’s hand, dragging him to a float decorated with a bright red dragon, the car covered by multiple flowers, varying in color, shape, and size.

“We have much to discuss.” Awe evident in his voice. It had been years since he came, and god he had missed this.

“ _ Oui,  _ especially since this year, your our guest of honor!” She squealed, blue eyes big and bright.

“I just came here to help with the preparations of the parade commencing tonight. And to confirm one thing.” He added, a delicate look on his face.

“And what’s that?” She pushed, turning her back and moving her black hair away from the zipper. Lafayette took it, zipping up the glittery purple dress and moving her hair back.

“That the King can have two Queens?”

She turned around, biting back a smile. “This has never been a concern before.” She whispered, cocking up an eyebrow. “But Mardi Gras is a festival for all, and does a very good job and involving everyone,” She let her face fall, “Well it is a policy…” She giggled it off, “I don’t see why not.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Adrie.” Lafayette sighed in relief, “This is such an honor.”

“I know, I just wish I could still be your queen.” She smiled, something that did not reach her eyes.

“Adrie…"

“I know. It is fine,” She shook her head suddenly, her cheery smile returning when it stilled, “Besides, I would love to meet your queens.  _ Both  _ of them.” Not a touch of judgement.

“Heh… and would it change if you knew they were both- uh,  _ kings _ ?” He added, blushing slightly, giving a nervous chuckle.

“Of course not. We welcome all here, and that will never change. I’ll make sure of it.” she smiled turning around… “except, it is vital that you have at least one queen…”

“What?”

“Well, it's tradition… maybe if you change the name of one of your boys… and put him in a dress.”

Lafayette smiled, “I have already planned for this, do not fret. I will have one King by my said and one Queen on my other.”

“I will need their names.”

“How about King Alex and Queen Laurens?”

**Author's Note:**

> Note; I have never been to Mardi Gras, so this is literally just me, Lulu, and our online research... so like. Sorry if it turns out like shit, I'm still going to write it.


End file.
